Angel
by ShadowBabeSlayer
Summary: Essentially Hermione was abandoned at Malfoy Manor by Harry and Ron. She's imprisoned for many months in the cellar, mainly tortured by Bellatrix. Something like Stockholm Syndrome develops between them and they wind up caring for and loving each other. The story begins on teh night Hermione proves she doesn't need to be chained up in the cellar anymore. Some parts are pretty dark.


Authors Note: So of course all rights to JK Rowling and her wonderful Harry Potter series which is obviously the inspiration for this fanfic. Not all characters will necessarily be true to their personalities in the Harry Potter series, but I did my best to keep it close. So to provide a little backstory, Hermione has been a prisoner in the cellar of Malfoy Manor for quite awhile, tortured mainly by Bellatrix. Over time they develop feelings for each other and this story begins on the night Hermione proves that she can be trusted and no longer needs to be chained up in the cellar. I'll provide more details about events that occured during her imprisonment in later chapters, as some of that is key to the plot. There will be some Bellatrix/Narcissa and Hermione/Narcissa and all three together maybe in later chapters so if you aren't okay with incest then I apologize. Oh also, something important to know is that towards the end of Hermiones torture days Bellatrix helped to unlock her "true magic". Essentially Hermione is freaking powerful and doesn't need a wand at all. Very OP. And some parts of this are pretty dark. So if you can't handle that then don't read. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave reviews and suggestions. This story is still in the process, although I already have about 5 chapters written so if you have plot suggestions please share :)

* * *

Angel

Chapter One

-Hermione-

The gate crashes open, making my ears ring. She is thrown roughly through the doorway, followed by Rodolphus. The black corset is torn, nearly falling off and her dress is shredded. He grabs her messy raven locks and drags her to the opposite wall. The anger always simmering in me suddenly turns full boil as I quickly realize what's going on. Rodolphus pushes her against the wall. I feel sick seeing him touch her. Tears are tracked down her face, but she spits in Rods face, fierce as always. He slaps her with a loud CRACK! and then rips off what's left of her dress. The thick chains binding me to the wall no longer seem so heavy. My whole body trembles as my arms strain against the chains. The bolts in the wall pop out of their metal braces with surprising ease. I can see bruises forming on her face as I silently walk forwards. Rods back is to me. By the time I'm close enough he is pantless and Bellatrix is naked. Despair is in her eyes but I know she would never beg for mercy. He gets ready to continue when a crack sounds and Rodolphus, skull shattered, falls to the floor. It's a shame that he died in one blow I think, barely registering Bellatrix sinking to the floor. She stares at me, at the insane rage in my eyes. She knows the madness in me, very similar to her own. I lazily roll my eyes to her and then back at Rods body. Suddenly the chains dragging from my shackles fly through the air and bash down onto the dead flesh. I scream until my throat is raw and continue to smash and bludgeon until the corpse is barely recognizable. I would have continued to beat him until I collapsed but I feel slim arms go around me, her lips on my neck, her bare body pressed into my back. My arms fall to my sides as she gently rubs my stomach. My angry heaving begins to calm as she soothingly trails kisses down my neck and shoulders. I look at his body and the anger wells back up like a raging dragon. He dared to touch her. A soul shattering scream rips from my lungs and Bellatrix just holds me. When my throat is red and raw I stop and she whispers in my ear "Thank you my Angel." At these words I whirl around and clutch at her arms, pressing my face into her shoulder. Her smell overwhelms me with the desire to claim her as mine, mark her. With out thinking I bite into her shoulder, hard. A pained sound comes from her throat as blood drips down her shoulder and chest but she doesn't push me away. When it is too much to bear Bellatrix gently grips my chin and pulls my face up. Blood drips down out of my mouth, down my chin, as red as her lips. She stares into my eyes, looking for something I think. But I remain silent. I can feel her pushing at the walls in my mind and automatically I let them fall.

-Bellatrix-

It's time, I think. My shoulder throbs from where it was bitten. Bitten in the most loving way. What I just watched was horrifying, at least to someone other than me. The beast I saw in the mud bloods eyes was beautiful and savage. The beast in her mind is even more so. Blood drips down her chin, in stark contrast to her pale white skin. Pride sparks through me at this creature I have created, that is wholly devoted to me. I can see it flickering in the back of her eyes. The love she has for me. I know myself well enough to recognize the same emotion stirring deep within myself. But I will keep it hidden for both our sakes. The mud blood has more than proven her loyalty to me and I know that will be enough for the dark lord. I peruse her mind while staring into the deep dark chocolate eyes, that still spark with underestimated intelligence. The raw fiery rage that still lingers in her brain takes my breath away. She is perfect. "It's time my sweet." Although her face remains motionless I sense the shiver of delight that travels down her body at my voice. Seeing that reaction sends shivers of delight racing down my spine as well. I reach down and clutch roughly at the shackles that have bruised and cut up her wrists. They glow brightly and fall away, clanging to the stone floor. Although she remains silent I can see the question in her eyes. It is not a question of her freedom. My little beast wants to know what she is to use as a weapon because I have taken the heavy chains from her. I laugh internally, she is so loyal. "This way beastie."

-Hermione-

"This way beastie." The voice is melodious, sending tingles through my body. I take the offered hand, making sure to stay close. My senses are still peaked, and the shadows in the cellar mock me with their tricks. It is night. I know from the smell, the smell of the moonlight and the cooled earth. I allow my eyes to rest only on Bellatrix, as my other senses stay on guard. A small bit of anger bubbles up again when I see a large blue, almost black bruise on her back, marring the milky white skin. Without thinking I resist being pulled further until she stops, and press my free hand into the colored flesh. She doesn't question me and holds still, breath hitching as I silently use my magic to heal her. Bellatrix trusts me. When it is finished I slide my hand up her back to her unbitten shoulder, communicating that she should continue. I am lead to what I can only assume is her room. Black walls, a large black bed, a black bricked fireplace and several pieces of black furniture, a precious few accented with silver. I breath in deep, the room smells strongly of Bellatrix. Like it has just rained. She walks me to the bed before turning and gently grasping either wrist tenderly in her delicate hands. They might look delicate but I knew those hands had done some monstrous things. Yet I wasn't afraid of those hands. A soft glow emanated from the small spaces between palm and wrist and the pain that had been a constant companion finally left. Slowly I drew my wrists to my mouth and gently pressed my lips to each knuckle of her hands. When I'm done Bellatrix shudders then slides back to sit on the silky sheets. She is thinking. I allow my eyes to wander over her still naked figure, picking out small bruises and cuts despite the near pitch black of the room. I try to speak, at first only air exiting my mouth. I try again, and manage in a gravelly, hoarse voice. "Let me heal you." She stares at me, as if not comprehending the request. For a moment I fear she will get angry that I spoke at all. But after a few moments Bellatrix nods, wild black curls bouncing around her head. Her eyes still stare at me, wide eyed, and I wonder why. When she almost flinches away from my hand on her cheek I realize that, ah, she cannot see as well in the dark as I can.

-Bellatrix-

A surprisingly clean hand appears out of the darkness lightly brushing my face, startling me into almost crucioing her. But I force myself not to react. She cups my face and crawls onto my bed to straddle my lap. I suck in a breath at the close proximity to the mud bloods body. Months of torture in the cellar had hardened every muscle to a nearly sharp edge. She smelled so wonderful, like a creature of the wild, despite her long imprisonment. It was part of the reason I hadn't immediately killed her. And her eyes, the fire in her eyes. Those fiery eyes were currently looking into my own and they are filled with compassion. It almost hurts to see someone look at me that way. Though I tortured her before I know I'm not able to anymore. She is too special to me, to perfect and tender towards me. During the mud bloods long months of imprisonment she never once resisted me like the other death eaters. Gentle hands broke me from my thoughts. They glowed lightly, as if she really were the angel I saw in my mind. Slowly, purposefully her fingers brushed over each cut and bruise until the signs of my own abuse were almost completely gone. It was strange to stare at my white skin and not see a single mark. The hands moved up to surround my neck, squeezing lightly before one hand shifted to the bitten shoulder. A blush fills my ears at the reverent touch and I allow her to partially heal the bite.

-Hermione-

I can hardly believe Bellatrix is letting me touch her like this. My being fills with delight when I see her blush before I move to the shoulder. Though I desperately don't want to heal the bite wound I'm not sure if the dark witch wants it to remain. Before it is fully healed a hand slightly smaller than mine pulls at my wrist, stopping the knitting together of skin. The teeth indents still remain. I understand. I am hers and she is mine. A lilting voice sounds in my mind while Bellatrix tangles my fingers with hers and pulls me backwards further into the bed. Let's rest. I compliantly lift the covers for her and then follow her my slight surprise the raven haired witch wraps her arms around me, tucking herself under my chin. A whimper escapes me at the human contact. It has been very long since I've felt the warmth of another body. Sleep. No one will hurt us here. I nod into the black curls and will myself to fall asleep, easily accomplished in her protective embrace.


End file.
